


合格爱人22

by afufu



Category: afufu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afufu/pseuds/afufu





	合格爱人22

“每次都是在门边吻你。”高大英俊的机器人暂时褪下了温顺的伪装，他将金钦抵在门上，自己的膝盖嵌在他的双腿间，“我们去床上。”

家里一共两个卧室，金钦睡的还是自己小时候那间。  
金觅年轻时溺爱儿子，把主卧给了他。刚搬到这里时，金钦还很小，害怕一个人睡，她便在吊灯上动了手脚，开了灯，绿色的叶片发出奶白色的光，莹莹地照着屋顶，不刺眼，还能减缓衣柜里怪兽的进攻脚步。  
但对新型怪兽无效。

除了金钦本人，奥河没有太大的欲望，床笫间的欢愉几乎从未被列入他的考虑范围。  
可看到金钦掌心被自己指甲留下的红痕，他顿悟所谓人间的至高欢愉。

金钦久坐实验室，疏于锻炼，白且瘦，幸亏是个高个子，能靠骨架给体格提高点平均分。  
他一路淋着雨回来，本是一片凄凉的事，偏偏遇上蒋也撒的那把药，二者相互厮杀，高热和秋雨难分胜负，给他留了一丝清明。  
那会儿在外间不觉得，此刻进了室内，他才突然觉得冷。

金钦穿的是从简柯那里带回来的礼服，全身上下只有一对袖扣是他自己的。  
奥河也知道，于是先郑重地摘下袖扣收好，这才顾得上其他地方。

裹在礼服里的金钦像个礼物，无论是从领结下手，还是从侧系开始，都是很不错的选择。  
奥河选择了侧系，他知道自己的欲望就是挖掘更多的金钦，把裤子从胯部褪到膝盖用了一些时间，湿衣服难脱，最后还是金钦自己蹬掉了裤子。  
他对赤裸没什么偏见，只蜷了下腿，喊冷。

对于秋季来说，现在的室温已经很高了，奥河只得弯腰抱起他转战浴室。  
大雨会带来极速降温，他早准备好了热水，没想到派上用场居然是这个原因。  
金钦在浴缸里沉了一下，热气带来的窒息感让他更加昏沉，他握紧奥河的手臂，不自觉地往那边贴了贴：“专心点儿。”

“你怎么就不专心点儿？”奥河给他解衬衣上的扣子，“不是成名多年的老油条，怎么还会被人暗算？”  
“奥河。”金钦认真地说，“我对助兴药物的抵抗力很高，但也要考虑剂量，蒋二恐怕是个智障，换作别人，连那扇门都走不出去的。”

原来是蒋二的手笔，这位曾经的队友真是爱在别人打盹儿时递枕头。  
奥河点了下头：“知道你很厉害了。”  
“但还是没想到他会玩这种小把戏。”金钦仰着头，喉间滚了滚，叹了一口灼热的气，“你出去吧，我自己来。”  
“钦钦，你都到了浴缸了，还以为我会出去？”

热气氤氲的浴室，奥河的高鼻深目通通被蒙上了一层雾，只有眼睛一如既往泛着漂亮的光泽。  
他反手关上门，拽下浴帘：“不是要我吻你吗？”  
他弯下腰去吻金钦，托着他的后颈，动作再温柔不过，所有的力量都投放在唇舌间，没有征服的意思，只是纯粹的伤害：“如果来不及回家，你会选一个过去的旧相识吗？”  
一般情况下，金钦不会回答这些问题，可他的嘴唇被这个畜生咬破，疼痛要他适当地服一下软：“我回家了。”  
“可你刚才让我出去。”  
“……你也可以留下。”

看着奥河得逞的笑，金钦揉了下太阳穴：“我建议你不要得寸进尺，过了今晚，明天我就恢复了，咱们秋后算账。”  
“床上不要讲这么多话。”

奥河跨进了浴缸，随手从置物架选了瓶白色的乳液。他分开金钦的双腿，向上折，露出最隐秘的入口，先探入了一根手指。  
金钦这个人，娇气，很不好说话，但要受的苦如果是他自己选的，他就没什么脾气了。此刻被奥河压着扩张，有点涨，也有点痛，可确实是他在门口要奥河吻自己的，是他给的信号，他只能皱着眉，沉默地忍耐。

第二根手指进入时，金钦躲了一下。他下意识扶住了奥河的手臂，又觉得自己在处男面前露怯，很快松开了，还转过头，只给对方留了些侧脸。  
这些细细碎碎的反应一起铸就了金钦，让他有些可怜，又有点可恨。

第三根、第四根，奥河拿四根手指和自己的阴茎做比较，长短不同，他也不太确定是不是足够了。  
他半天没动作，金钦睁眼看了下，又很快闭上了眼：“要不要我给你拿个秤？”  
那就是应该可以了？奥河不太确定，扶着自己的前端往里挤。

手指已经体会过深处的炙热紧致，换了个器官，触感比想象中更精致些。  
奥河把硕大的龟头顶了进去，亲眼看着金钦翻了个白眼。他难得走神，难道阴茎也参考了陆平锦的审美？那沈等则到底符不符合她的标准呢？  
答案未知，待探索。奥河抽回这根分出去的神经，全部挤了进去。

金钦骂了一声，下半身几近撕裂，太痛不敢动，只得挺起上半身抒发一点痛苦。  
他确定，面对面的姿势不适合同奥河做爱，可背对着跪下也着实不是他的风格。他犹犹豫豫，被体内阴茎的动作磨得咬牙切齿。  
“我在参考前人的经验。”奥河说，“您得忍耐。”  
“你躺下忍忍？”

“那我吻你一下好了。”奥河在他唇上轻轻碰了一下。  
吻从嘴唇开始游移，到脖颈，再到肩膀，乳头，小腹。  
他的阴茎在金钦体内缓缓抽动，和吻是一个节奏，在热水带来的饱胀里温柔得不可思议。

金钦哼了一声，奥河便动开了。  
他像在探索，是全部离开再一次进入更好，还是让龟头停在入口反复摩擦更佳，一时失察，忘了自己面对的金钦。  
“您能练好了再来吗？”金钦真诚地问。  
“对不起。”奥河毫无愧意，“我只是想让您更舒服。”  
“那你觉得我更舒服了吗？”  
难伺候，奥河决定撂挑子，他停下所有动作：“您不是有金钦模式吗？我听您的，我怎么动，您说了算。”

金钦生平第一次吃不能报复的哑巴亏，偏偏奥河真做出了他不说话就不动的姿态，男人箭在弦上，无论是上是下，总是不得不发的。  
他很少用从下往上的角度看人，此刻有了求人的心，便用了这个技巧：“24……低一点头。”

他只是偶尔会这么叫奥河，比他赋予的名字更亲热，好像是世上最无间的距离。  
奥河听话地低了低头，他以为金钦会吻自己，没想到，对方在自己耳尖舔了一下，又湿又软，一触即离，叫他连一句“你想让我怎么做”都不忍心说出口。  
他扣着金钦的脚腕，和着水挺动腰部。

金钦瘦，脚腕的凸起有硌手的嫌疑。  
奥河愿意，他解金钦之急，忧金钦之忧：“这几天不能去见简柯了，我们会被发现的。”  
想起三千块，金钦的手臂环住了他的脖子，手腕懒懒地搭在他肩上，跟着动作一晃一晃：“不要在我身上留下痕迹就没有问题。”

奥河有反骨，听到这话的下一秒就在他脖子上留下了一个结结实实的牙印。  
金钦的敏感点被反复鞭挞，痛意都成了助情的玩意儿，他呻吟了一声，好像在说奥河是狗。

这场性爱从金钦说“吻”时开始，自他心满意足后结束。  
临到结尾，情热已被生物钟带来的昏沉驱逐，他嘀嘀咕咕说了些什么。  
奥河俯下身去听，被金钦抱着亲昵地蹭了一下，他问了一个老套的问题：“我是谁？”  
“我的奥河吧。”  
这一刻，拉多加湖畔的风远道而来，寂静的夜晚，昏昏欲睡的时光里，阵阵钟鸣虽然迟到，却终是拥拥挤挤的来了。

落城区的日升月落几乎被天气预报看透，精准到分秒不差，丧失了许多自然现象的尊严。  
金钦原本也是，作息准到连奥河都觉得严苛，今日却睡过了头。  
知道绝对会挨骂，奥河还是拖过了时间。他像一床棉被，从各个角度凑过去看金钦，好像从没见过面一样，从眉尖看到足底，是他的钦钦，所以哪里都喜欢。  
——骂人的样子喜欢吗？半小时后醒来的金钦拧着眉，从头到脚都刻着不高兴，他不会说脏话，替代方案是让每个字尽可能刻薄过脏话。  
喜欢，但这种情况还是少一点吧，奥河“任劳任怨”，终于把人送到门口：“路上小心。”  
“除了你没人杀我。”  
“我是爱您。”奥河帮他理了理衣领，最简单的黑色领带束紧了白衬衫的领口，“三千块钱就是不要让别人看到吻痕。”

金钦瞪了他一眼，夺回了领带的控制权，这事儿真交给他自己来办，也只是把领带胡乱塞进外套和胸口的缝隙：“再等两天，就……”  
“钦钦……”奥河打断了他，“事后清晨不是说赌约的最佳时机，我建议你可以亲亲我。”  
“我……”

金钦的话被第二次打断，他在自己的房子里，被自己的机器人亲了一下。  
经历过昨晚，这个吻不再是“君子之交”，比水浓稠得多，是某24利用前夜记忆行使的甘若醴特权。  
亲的进程发展很快，他很快无法保持正常的直立姿态，后背贴着墙，被迫仰着头，唇边昨晚受的伤又经历了一次重启……这就算了，笼在鼻间的香味是奥河新近给他自己换的，小众牌子，香味特别，存在感强烈，在特殊场合闻过一次就不会忘。  
他想躲开这阵香味，刚往后退了退，这下好了，连后脑勺都被机器人抄在了手里。

“我认为够了。”金钦抵着奥河的胸膛把他推远，他喘了口气，舌尖探出来舔了一下伤口，“得寸进尺在我这儿也有效期。”  
奥河便收了手，乖巧地退了一步，就差原地立正再敬礼了：“今晚在家等你。”  
金钦若有似无“嗯”了一声，提起门边的伞快步走了出去。

整整迟到了两个小时，金钦还是遇到了同行者，沈等则也就比他早到二十秒，红着张脸往门里冲，还被收早餐盒的机器人绊了一下。  
他盯着卷毛的背影看了会儿，饶有兴致地转回身，盯着车里的陆平锦做口型：“流氓。”  
陆平锦拨了下耳环，对着镜子补好口红，隔空喊话：“你又是和谁？”

方圆百米没有简柯，八卦总会吞噬自己。金钦用心灵天平衡量了一下实话和谎话的各自效果，用最平淡的语气说：“奥河。”  
陆平锦的表情肉眼可见地裂了，她的手在车边抓了几下，好不容易才找到门把手得以下车：“当初蒋辽源找你要镕，你说什么？”  
金钦皱着眉：“镕本来就小，他懂什么。”  
“那我们奥河呢？他比当时的镕只小不大！”

“我看他挺大的，不然白长那么大个干什么。”意识到这句话有歧义，且是自己不愿引导的方向，金钦若无其事地咳了一声。   
陆平锦声线平平道：“我本来只是想让自己看着舒心，可没让您用。”  
“我倒是可以按次付费。”

面对陆平锦，金钦还能提起几分坦荡荡，面对自己却不行。  
他与陆平锦同年，36岁，恰好处在再年轻一岁脸皮薄、再多一岁无所谓的夹缝。冲动、谨慎的肉体关系不是枷锁，反倒是愿意与之发生肉体关系这件事更引人深思。  
更何况是奥河。

时局敏感，多数人将目光投在了场中的几位大头身上，方修盛与蒋也谁胜谁负，顽固派与金钦哪个咽不下最后一口气，第三自由军与落城区的谈和何时落地。  
R系列的第一个实验品就这样赢得了自由生长的空间，不受严格监督，不被多方揣测，由着性子扒在旋涡中心，还有心思喜欢主人。

金钦百思不得其解，停在洗手间的镜子前挪不动步，只觉得每件事都没有出路。近来属于他的时间越来越少，识别项目尚在顽固派的铁蹄下求生存，U3NHG的进展微不可见，他居然沦落到只能思考亲密关系的地步，实在是落城区的不幸。  
他偏头看了看，脖子上的吻痕几乎看不见了，好像差不多可以向简柯讨要三千块钱了。

落城区的生活成本不低，像金钦这样的土著，年少时都过得拮据。也是金觅太注重生活质量，经常用四五月的大半工资给家里添一件可有可无的饰品，最夸张的是阳光房的瓷砖，一块五公分的小砖就要几十块，金觅足足攒了三四年，这才贴出了一间盛了阳光就会缓缓流动的书房。  
他想着小时候的事，一件一件翻来覆去想。他再勇敢坚强一点，早一年拦住在夜晚出门的母亲，早一年住进脏乱的城郊宿舍……也许他也能拥有一个掌心粗糙的母亲，A系很可能会是另一位科学家的结晶，他可以拾着别人走过的路，只是步调慢一点，又能损失什么？

可是这就不是金钦了。  
他们这对母子，在金钦年少时是邻里羡慕的亲密，往后的岁月，却成了街头巷尾最隐秘的谈资。  
人生就像一场游戏里的赛车，始终是不到路口就看不见去路。

金钦直走到走廊的尽头才发现奥河，更进一步验证了他的结论。  
奥河一直等着，极有耐心地问：“先生，你是在躲我吗？”  
“没有的事，别乱揣测。”  
“我其实也很好奇我们的关系。”奥河说，“您对我负责任吗？”

金钦终于肯抬头看了眼他，刚才复杂的心情还没完全退下，他心里怪怪的：“凭什么就要我对你负责任，你没爽吗？”  
“先生，我们机器人可爽可不爽，如果我的答案是肯定的，那也一定是因为您。”  
“好了你别说了，不想听你说这些。”金钦摁了下太阳穴，“不负责，我们金家没有这个传统。”  
奥河很好说话，脸上的微笑一点都没散：“那也行。”

那一天的交流没有任何作用，家里陷入了一种诡异的气氛，同居的两人维持着疏离的亲密关系。  
金钦每天去第三实验室点卯，可他每天出门，奥河都杵在门口，要一个道别的早安吻。  
他也不能不亲，不然这玩意儿就会自己动，如果让他自己动，事情就会有一点脱缰。金钦不愿意回忆细节，尤其是想起蒋辽源戏谑的眼神，他不太能忍。

熟面孔的私生活最近都有些暗潮涌动，金钦很久没在清晨遇见过熟人，今天却巧，一个两个都碰到了，还有一个没露面，只在他办公室留了张纸条。  
蒋辽源愈发拿架子了，金钦蹬开了他的门：“即使你是负责人，也不能这样偷窥我的财产。”  
没想到他来得这么早，蒋辽源往后退了点儿：“没有的事，我就是想窥探一下，你所谓的识别进行到哪一步了。”  
“到哪里？现在顾不上，要先完成军部的任务。”

蒋辽源挑了下眉：“U3NHG？我以为你放弃了。”  
“那倒没有。”金钦看出些端倪，往前迈了一步，踢了一下桌子，“滚出来。”  
蒋辽源假装既瞎又聋：“所以金钦模式是一个尝试？”

金钦不打算回答这个问题。  
“能不能加一个蒋辽源模式，我这里也有一些新发现。”  
“不可以。”金钦说，“镕，我给你三秒。”  
不用倒数，镕自己从办公桌下钻出来，顺带擦了一下嘴：“镕模式也能加吗？”  
“先告诉我，你在他办公桌下边干了什么。”

镕和蒋辽源对视一眼，默契地没有回答。  
金钦往蒋辽源的下半身看：“你知道，必要时，我能剁一件你的玩意吧。”  
“天地良心，我们可不来办公室的把戏。”镕在裤子上擦了擦手，顺便选了清洁模式，“总有人来，玩不过瘾。”  
金钦：“滚过来。”

很久没有行使大家长的权力，金钦带着镕回了自己家。他以为奥河会像对沈等则一样，带着敌意，没想到他称得上和善。  
只有晚上分配两间卧室时，奥河寸土不让。

金钦倚着书房闪着微光的墙，脸上跟着蹭了些光：“别这么幼稚。”  
“这不是幼稚。”奥河的头在他肩膀蹭了蹭，“你觉得我介意做他的另一个爹吗？还是他还小，需要睡在我们中间。”  
金钦面无表情地指出事实：“你比他还小，而且是十几岁。”  
“那可不一定。”奥河拥着金钦，把他往前抱了抱，在他脖子边啃了一口，“就是不想。”

这一晚的月光平常，风也一般，和这些年的诸多夜晚没什么差别。  
背靠着曾经承载了诸多细腻心思的墙，金钦突然觉得，自己好像又成了另一个人生活的重要指标，他侧了下头，高声向外喊：“镕，今晚自己睡。”  
他看着奥河，黑暗中，机器人的真诚无法分辨，不过他自己的也说不清。他的手指搭在奥河肩膀上，来回走了走：“有多不想？”

奥河知道他要说重要的事，打起了百倍的精神，不回答，只是看着他。  
于是金钦的手来到了他的下巴：“你得说一些话。”  
几乎没有思索，奥河说：“金钦是……我的爱人。”

写到词条里有多潇洒，真的说出来就有多害羞，这话被他说得吞吞吐吐，他甚至不敢直视金钦。  
像是鼓励一样，金钦带着诱导问：“那金钦同意了吗？”  
“我想他现在正在考虑同意的事。”  
“那金钦同意了。”

金钦用科学家的浪漫解决了这个问题，他连接了彼此的终端，找到了自己的词条，在后边轻轻打上了已审阅的属于金钦的印记。


End file.
